tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 6
The sixth season of the television series aired in 2002. Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin narrated the twenty-six episodes for the UK and US respectively. Michael Angelis also narrated two episodes for the US release of New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. Michael Brandon later re-dubbed six episodes along with music composed by Robert Hartshorne for the US on PBS Kids in 2005. Episodes # Salty's Secret - Salty is dismayed when he is sent to work at the quarry. # Harvey to the Rescue - The engines tease Harvey for his unusual appearance, but he soon proves his worth. # No Sleep for Cranky - Cranky is in a worse mood than ever when he is stuck with Salty, Bill and Ben for the night. # A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter/A Bad Day for Harold - Percy is stuck at a broken signal and Harold takes the mail all at once - with disastrous results. # Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry/Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck - When Thomas breaks down near an old shed, he discovers a disused vintage lorry named Elizabeth. # The Fogman - Ordinarily, Cyril, the fogman, warns the engines that there is fog ahead in Misty Valley, but The Fat Controller replaces him with a fog horn. # Jack Jumps In - Jack the front loader is eager to be really useful, but soon learns his mistake. # A Friend in Need - Jack tries to prove his worth after Ned nearly causes an accident with the bridge. # It's Only Snow - Thomas encounters trouble in the snow with his faulty snowplough. # Twin Trouble - Donald and Douglas fall out after an accident. # The World's Strongest Engine - Diesel returns and tries to prove that diesels are stronger than steam engines. # Scaredy Engines - Thomas teases Percy, but when they're sent to the Smelters to collect a special load Thomas gets his just desserts. # Percy and the Haunted Mine - Percy is spooked by a mine that sinks into the ground. # Middle Engine - 'Arry and Bert play tricks on Percy and James by shunting trucks in front of them. # James and the Red Balloon - Thomas and James are scared a hot air balloon will steal their passengers. # Jack Frost - James is frightened when he sees a snowed-under Percy and mistakes him for Jack Frost. # Gordon Takes a Tumble - Salty gives Gordon advice, but Gordon refuses to listen. # Percy's Chocolate Crunch - Percy complains when he is restricted to one washdown a day, but gets dirtier than ever when he takes a load to the chocolate factory. # Buffer Bother - Bill is jealous when Ben gets brand-new buffers. # Toby Had a Little Lamb - Duck is unable to get to Farmer McColl's Field during winter, so Toby must rescue the lambs. # Thomas, Percy and the Squeak - Thomas is proud when he gets to transport the famous singer Alicia Botti instead of Percy, but soon learns his lesson. # Thomas the Jet Engine/Thomas and the Jet Engine - Gordon boasts about being the fastest engine on Sodor, but Thomas soon proves him wrong. # Edward the Very Useful Engine/Edward the Really Useful Engine - Edward is old, but that doesn't stop him from helping Gordon and Duck. # Dunkin Duncan - Duncan gets too impatient at the incline and ends up falling into a muddy ditch. # Rusty Saves the Day - Rusty helps mend Rheneas and Skarloey's line, with Elizabeth's help. # Faulty Whistles - Duncan loses his whistle and the replacement is very musical. Songs * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (not named) * Stepney (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Farmer Finney (does not speak) * Oliver (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) * BoCo (music video cameo) * Sir Handel (music video cameo) * Duke (music video cameo) * Bulstrode (music video cameo) * The Chinese Dragon (music video cameo) * Percy's Ghost Engine (music video cameo) * Rusty's Ghost Engine (music video cameo) * The Barber (music video cameo) * The Lighthouse Keeper (music video cameo) * Toad (deleted scene cameo) * Bulgy (mentioned) Characters introduced * Harvey * Salty * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Max * Oliver (The Pack) * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Jenny Packard * The Foreman * Cyril the Fogman * Alicia Botti * The Vet * Headmaster Hastings * Farmer McColl (not named in original versions) * Edward's Ghost Engine (does not speak) * The Railway Board (do not speak) * The Fisherman (cameo) Trivia * This was the first season of several things: ** The first season filmed in 16:9 widescreen. However, most of the first six episodes were matted from full screen. ** Phil Fehrle's first season as producer. ** Peter Urie's first season as executive producer. ** Abi Grant's first season as script editor. ** The first season to feature Stephen Asquith as a director. ** The first season to have more narrators than any other. ** The first season not dubbed in German, Greek, and Portuguese. ** The first season the use a Proteus 3 to compose the music. * This was the last season of several things as well: ** The last season to feature the old Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends logo in the intro. ** The last season to use the original music in the US. ** Britt Allcroft's third and last season as executive producer. ** The last season to feature an episode written by David Mitton. ** Alec Baldwin's last season as narrator. * This season had its own special intro. * From this season onwards, all stories were written by individuals on a writing staff. * In 2005, Michael Brandon re-dubbed some episodes with music composed by Robert Hartshorne on PBS Kids in the US. * In 2005, Michael Angelis re-narrated some episodes in the UK on Nick Jr. * Despite being made in 2002, this season was not broadcast on CITV until early 2003. *This was the last season filmed by Gullane Entertainment. Which is later bought completely by HiT Entertainment in 2002. * This is the only season of a couple of things: ** The only season where Oliver appears without Toad (not counting music videos). It is also the only season where Oliver appears but has no lines. ** The only season until Mark Moraghan's narration of Snow Tracks to use three narrators. * Fellow wikia user and Thomas fan Elliot K. Ward visited Shepperton Studios on Friday May 15th, 2002 during the production of Edward the Very Useful Engine, as organised by Phil Fehrle as his tour guide in the studio. Promotion and Marketing File:ThomasExpressOctober2002Season6Advertisement.jpeg|Japanese magazine advertisement Behind the Scenes File:ElizabethConceptArt.png|Concept art of Elizabeth File:Jackconceptart.png|Concept art of Jack File:MaxConceptArt.PNG|Concept art of Max File:Thomasbehindthescenes.jpg|Thomas' sixth season model File:ThomasandPercySeries6Models.jpg File:ThomasSeries6Models.jpg File:ThomasSeries6Models2.jpg File:CallanStationset.jpg File:SaltySeason6Model.jpg|Salty's sixth season model File:HarveySeason6Model.jpg|Harvey's sixth season model File:ThomasSheppertonStudiosDoor.jpg File:Salty'sSecretBehindTheScenes1.jpg File:Salty'sSecretBehindTheScenes2.jpg File:AFriendinNeedbehindthescenes1.jpg File:AFriendinNeedbehindthescenes2.jpg File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchBehindtheScenes.jpg File:GardenGnomesmodels.JPG|Figurines of some garden gnomes Category:Television Series